What Jealousy Can Do
by Sage- Dark Sentinel
Summary: Ben's new interest is blogging. And that's because he gets some anonymity. But sometimes that's not a good thing...BxG


**Author's Note: **So...In italics are quotes from everywhere (i.e. my brain), all related to the loverly BxG ship in one way or another. In regular words, I play out the interesting subject of what _jealousy _can do to a person...and dedicated, though she probably isn't on this site and I intend not to tell her, to a certain Crystalheart of my...ah...Clan. Okay, so, let's just begin.

--

**What Jealousy Can Do**

--

"...So, guys...what's the best lines about jealousy you can find? I'd be really glad if you can help out...Kay thx bye."

The fifteen-year-old had a new addiction: blogging. Of course, he had some pretty good hits on his blog--and he never posted anything about his alien-kicking life. Though he did give himself some shameless promoting. Like 'Hey, check this out--awesome picture I drew!' Which was actually a picture of Humongousaur (with different colours). Still, what Ben liked most about the Internet was the utter anonymity it gave you. Whatever you wanted people to know, you posted. And nobody judged you like they judged you in real life.

Ben leaned back in his chair, satisfied, and clicked 'Submit'.

The page informed him to wait while it loaded, and when it did, his new post was up and waiting for him.

Great.

Then he opened a new window and started doing random searches on YouTube.

In his mind, he was mentally wondering about what his faithful readers might post. Although he openly mentioned about a 'girl I have this massive crush on', he never said that the girl was his own cousin. Gwen Tennyson. His green eyes darted to one lonely minimized window in the corner. It was a Wikipedia page, and the heading was 'Cousin couple'. He looked down at the keyboard for a few seconds. And then he refocused on the screen, and clicked on the article. Then he read the whole thing again.

Jealousy...

He knew very well why he was writing about being jealous.

Because, to be frank, he was.

Gwen liked Kevin. Even if she didn't want to say it. But Ben wasn't jealous of that.

It was because if Kevin and Gwen were a couple, they did not have to confine to all the rules listed in the article.

He was jealous of their freedom.

--

Comments

_"Jealousy suffocates you, but those hands around your neck won't stop."_

_"Um, I read about one...'Jealousy doesn't tug at your heartstrings, it ties them in a knot. And that knot hurts.'"_

_"I want to kill you and kiss you at the same time."_

_"You've never been hurt. But you know how to hurt me."_

Ben scrolled down further. Apart from these, there were also those that took their quotes off songs. Some familiar. Some not.

_"OMG That reminds me of my fave song...Jealous by Evanescence, there was this line 'jealous of the one who finally found you, made your sun and stars collide."_

_"Coincidence! I heard the song 'Jealous' by Ne-yo today! Yeah, I can only hum some of the lyrics, the best part is 'but everything that touches you had me so jealous.' Pretty cool song."_

_"My sister's mad about this singer...Nina...dunno if ya heard of her, but there's YouTube rite? Something like...'jealous of the one who won your heart, they say it's a perfect match.'"_

_"Um...I'd like to say that I am new to your blog and I like it so far. I am not good at English, but I can translate a song by Aikawa Nanase. 'Like a thorn which binds my heart's memories, even now it sweetly does not come out, and the pain simply continues."_

--

And a few blocks away, Gwendolyn Tennyson logged into her computer, looked at her favourite blog, and decided to comment on it. In a way, she was jealous, too. Of Julie. She wouldn't have introduced her cousin to the Asian girl if she had not realized that it was just a dumb summer crush, and she needed to get over it, he needed to get over it. But it didn't seem to be working. It had turned 360 degrees on her, to tell the truth, and simply drove the pain in harder.

Jealousy...

She knew very well why she related so well with the theme of jealousy.

Because, to be frank, she was.

Ben liked Julie. She was their matchmaker, how ironic. But Gwen wasn't jealous of that.

It was because if Ben and Julie got together, the only thing people would say about them was how cute they were.

She was jealous of their freedom.

_"Whoever said love will always find a way, LIED!"_


End file.
